


A Teacher through the Eyes of the Student

by for_darkness_shows_the_stars



Series: Potentiam Tuam Sanguinem [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is an angel, Anakin And Ahsoka Are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Skywalkers are eldritch horrors I'm sorry I don't make the rules, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a lot less angsty, and that's fine, and y'all can fight me on this, but i think we need more fluff in this economy, this came out a lot fluffier than i expected, who doesn't really understand human biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars
Summary: It takes Ahsoka a while to understand what 'having the highest midi-chlorian count in the history of the Jedi Order' entails exactly.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Potentiam Tuam Sanguinem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233
Collections: Eldritch Star Wars





	A Teacher through the Eyes of the Student

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

**A Teacher through the Eyes of the Student**

In the Jedi Temple, xenobiology is one of the most important classes the younglings and the Padawans take. There are many reasons for this.

With so many species residing together in the Temple, learning as much as possible about them all is only prudent. How else would one know that even though the Mon Calamari are an aquatic species, they still can drown, that even though it’s delicious (or so Ahsoka has heard), chocolate is poisonous to the Togrutas, that the Pantorans are prone to overheating in the temperatures comfortable to most other humanoids, or that the Twi’leks can communicate exclusively with their lekku?

It’s vital to understanding the people they share close living quarters with.

It’s also very useful for diplomatic purposes. How else would one know to especially intently look for signs of the varrtex poison during negotiations on Rodia, or that a Devaronian twitching their left eye in rapid succession means they are lying?

And since humans make up such a vast percentage of the galaxy’s population, over sixty percent on Coruscant alone, it’s no wonder that a large chunk of the Temple classes focus on _them_.

Now, granted, Ahsoka was rather small, and did not have much of an attention span back when the crèche masters were droning on about it. Maybe that’s why she could be forgiven for not noticing it all well into her apprenticeship.

The first, but most certainly not the _last_ time she _did_ notice something was very, very off with Anakin was out in the field, camping in the woods.

The night was moonless, so, with their torches and campfires extinguished to avoid being detected by the enemy, the only illumination came from the carpet of stars above them.

Well into the night, when all but Anakin, who had volunteered to take the first watch, had gone to sleep in the anticipation of the exertion that would come tomorrow, when they would continue their hike to a remote Separatist base, Ahsoka left her tent, unable to quell the nervous feeling in her gut.

She walked the camp aimlessly for maybe a quarter of an hour, when she heard a distinctive _crack_ of a broken branch somewhere behind her. Her battle-instincts kicked in, and she reached for the lightsaber at her belt.

Setting her feet into combat position, she was ready to absolutely _eviscerate_ whoever thought they could sneak up on her—

Only to find herself face-to-face with a rather unimpressed Anakin, green light of her saber illuminating his face.

“Quite done yet?” he asked, a smirk curving his full lips.

Still breathing hard, Ahsoka extinguished her weapon and hooked the saber’s hilt back to her belt. “Quite. You … you can’t sneak up on me like that!”

His brows shot up. “I wasn’t _trying_ to.”

No, of course not. It wasn’t his fault that he could move as soundlessly as a tooka without even thinking about it, something not even the Masters could do to that degree of success. It only strikes Ahsoka several months later that that, too, might be one of the symptoms.

But back at the time, she was far too distracted with her own emotions to think about it.

“You okay?” Anakin asked, carefully keeping his distance, as not to startle her again.

“I …” she paused, then decided she didn’t care and crossed over those few strides separating them. She could tell he was surprised by her boldness, but also that he didn’t find it unwelcome. “I’m … I’m worried about tomorrow.”

“It’s just a siege,” Anakin said, putting his warm, left hand on her bare shoulder. “We’ve done that before. You excelled every time.”

“I know,” she said. “It’s stupid.”

“No, no, it’s not stupid.” He frowned, considering how to proceed. “It’s natural to feel sca—”

“I’m not scared,” she said quickly. Jedi didn’t _get_ scared.

“I am.” Anakin’s words were quiet, earnest. “I’m terrified something will happen to you, or Rex, or any of our boys tomorrow.”

“You are?” she asked, feeling her eyes go wide. He has always seemed … she didn’t know. Dauntless? Larger than life? The Hero With No Fear?

“Of course.”

She frowned. “But we’re Jedi.”

“So?” Anakin’s brow shot up to his hairline, and his voice got that specific teaching tone she is ninety percent certain he picked up from Master Obi-Wan at some point, probably from having to listen to it so often during _his_ apprenticeship.

“We aren’t supposed to be afraid,” she said.

“Maybe not. But I know I am not capable of that.” He smiled faintly. “Perhaps Masters Yoda and Windu are able to not feel fear at all, but I think that the rest of us have to satisfy ourselves with acknowledging that fear … and then going forward in spite of it.”

“But that’s what I do”, she protested.

“Well then, Padawan Tano,” he said. “Then I would say you are doing an excellent job at being a Jedi.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she accused.

“In fact,” he continued, pretending not to have heard her, “I think you might just surpass us all one day.”

Despite herself, she felt her lips curve upwards. “It’s considered impolite to lie like that.”

“Me? Lie? Never!” And she could almost have believed him—there’s an earnestness to all that he does like she’s never encountered before.

She raised a brow.

“Really,” he said, now completely serious. “One day, Snips, you are going to be the best Jedi of us all.”

She knew it was his affection for her speaking, but still, her heart filled with warmth at his words. They spent a few more minutes talking after that, before he finally coaxed her into going back to bed.

Later, while Ahsoka stood at the ruins of the conquered Separatist base, she realized what had been nagging at her all throughout the battle.

She _would_ _have_ pinpointed it to the quality of the light cast by her sabers that night, had she not felt the Force violently deny that solution in her head.

But really, what was the other explanation? Humans’ eyes do not reflect like tookas’ in _normal_ light … right?

_~~(The last time she ever saw him, his one visible eye was not that beautiful mesmerizing azure, but angry scarlet, edging the burning gold, damaged, likely due to the same cause for that infernal suit or armour. Seeing it reflect like that, in the lights cast by lightsabers and Sith magic tore something in her very soul and brought burning hot tears to her own eyes.)~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED ANAKIN AND AHSOKA BEING CUTE, OKAY?!!?
> 
> I figured I'd include all the research for alien biology I did for this, for all your fic purposes, so y'all don't have to spend a few hours on Wookieepedia as I did. You’re welcome.
> 
> Mon Calamari actually can't breathe underwater, as shown in the Jedi Apprentice series, when Bruck Chun almost killed Bant Eerin by drowning her.
> 
> We all know Togrutas are basically cats, right (lol)? And also carnivores, but that’s a different thing. I just thought that them not being able to eat chocolate is ridiculous.
> 
> The Pantoran thing makes sense, I guess? Pantora as a planet is Hoth-level of cold, and Riyo Chuchi seemed fine walking around with only minimal protection against the cold.
> 
> The language of the Twi'leks' chun-chin is a topic commonly found in fics. I checked, and yes, lekku movements are a part of their native language. The same goes for Togrutas.
> 
> Sigh ... I spent half an hour on Wookieepedia trying to find the name of the poison used to kill Onaconda Farr, but it's never been named. And since that's what Ahsoka's talking (thinking? writing?) about in the 3rd paragraph, I just made up something vaguely poison-sounding. 
> 
> Yeah ... the Devaronian thing is completely made up. The percentage of humans isn't though. In Legends, they (we?) even originate from Coruscant.


End file.
